XMen: Deck the Halls With Crimson Holly & Ivy
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Set in the year 2022, Wolverine and his wife WildKat head to back to Xavier's Institute for higher learning only to find their Christmas interrupted. Contains Adult sexual situations, violence, holiday cheer, & other things my sick mind can come up with.
1. Chapter 1

**Deck the Halls With Crimson Holly & Ivy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from x-men nor from the marvel comics nor the movies, and I am not making any money from this fic. I do however own Kat and the children.

**Summary:** Set in the year 2022, Wolverine and his wife WildKat head to back to Xavier's Institute for higher learning only to find their Christmas interrupted.

**Authors:** Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Wolverine/OC

**Warning(s):** Adult sexual situations, violence, holiday cheer, and other things my sick mind can come up with.

Author's Note: This fiction was created years ago and is staring a character that was created for msn chat role-playing with her as Wolverine's wife but also Gambit's daughter. She was captured as Wolverine was for the bonding and is just as wild as he is. This story is pretty old and was created after the first x-men movie came out along with some others. Please be kind as this one is old and very adult. I did try and hope that you do like this story. I will post the second in this holiday series if I get some reviews on the fiction and if people do like it. Thank you for taking the time to read it. The children in this series and their ages are located below with all of them being Logan's and Katherine's children. All are mutants with two mutant parents. I also own Tigress, whom is Sabretooth's daughter with Jean's daughter, another character I created named Foxlind Grey when he took her against her will in the role-play. I have written that story as well and will post if anyone wishes to read it as well.

Children:

Jeremy Ryan-27

David Logan-21

April- 19

Teresa-17

Brian Remy-14

Christina-8

Bethany-5

Timothy-3

I smiled as my loving and handsome husband threw me onto the bed not really taking the time to make sure he was gentle. It was not that I would ever expect Logan to be gentle all the time considering I had known him for twenty-two years and love him with all my heart. I smiled sweetly as my husband climbed on the warm bed like a wildcat and my eyes widened realizing that he was completely naked and he was aroused already. I laughed slightly thinking that it was amazing that neither of us looked twenty-one years older but that was one of the advantages of having healing. I moaned as he moved down covering his strong body over mine and began to kiss me on my soft lips. I always loved his advances and moved my hands down his body loving the feel of him. 'My god he is so perfect.' I could help but think we were meant for each other and my smile widened when I heard him pop one of his andamantium claws as he carefully sliced through my clothes. I moaned as he bent down and licked my already stiffened nipples and I felt like I was burning and I could smell that he was getting excited as I opened myself to him. Logan smiled and got into position but our enjoyment was cut short by the angry shrieks of our children once again fighting.

"Mon Deiu!" I cursed slightly as I looked at my husband and saw his look of pure amusement. "It's not funny Logan."

"Yeah I know...So do we have ta go out there and save them?" Logan smirked and actually began to laugh as I gave him one of my usual looks of anger but he knows I not really mad. I started to get up but found myself being held down to the bed by my husband who had a look of pure lust in his dark eyes. God I love him...but I really needed to check my children considering how many howls and shrieks we could hear but what really got us off the bed and in our housecoats was the pounding on the door. I leapt up after Logan let me up and we both grabbed our coats quickly covering ourselves up...then all hell broke loose.

The door bust open as I had just finished tying my housecoat and the children ran into the room all yelling at once. I looked helplessly at my mate and he just sighed and looked back. Ah the joys of parenthood! I cleared my throat and looked at my children hoping they would all just be quiet but that was wishful thinking. "Okay...Okay I want you to take turns talking okay?" I shouted over their voices hoping they would listen and for once in this morning...I heard silence but that all ended when they started up again.

Logan looked at the children and yelled out trying to get them to stop. I could tell he was getting angry but who wouldn't with the constant noise of children yelling at each other. It was worse than being at the school and trying to put the excited students into order. I could see my husband bite down on his cigar in frustration as he tried to get the kids to shut up. "Alright! That is enough! Now one at a time!" Logan roared and his eyes widened in shock as they quickly quieted down. I smiled looking at my love and held him close to me as we looked at our children. We looked at the four children that remained in the house considering four of them were grown up enough to leave the house. "Now Brian what is wrong?"

"Dad how am I supposed to get ready for school when they keep pounding on the door?" Brian complained with a look that actually reminded me of his father. He had his father's black hair and even his eyes...I could swear the kid was a younger version of Logan except for having no powers yet.

"But daddy I need to brush my teeth...I'm going to miss the bus." Complained our second born daughter Christina and I nearly leaped out of my housecoat reminded that the kids had to go to school.

"Mon Dieu!" I cried out and rushed the kids to the washroom and told the girls to brush their teeth while I packed their lunches in a hurry. How could I have forgotten that today was a school day? I quickly started making the sandwiches and put them in the paper bags along with juice, apple, and cookies. I had just finished when the kids ran down with Logan behind them. I tossed the kids their lunch and ushered my two daughters to the bus and waved bye to them then made sure Brian got to the next door neighbors to go to the high school. I smiled as Logan held me and just realized we had the house all to ourselves.

"You know darlin' It is our day off." He murmured in my ear but I just pointed to our three year old and smiled. He swore silently and my guess is he forgot that he was taking him to see my mom today. I wanted to laughed out loud and thought his old age must be catching up with him but I could end up saying the same thing about myself since in reality I am older than forty...my god that is hard to believe since we both look so young and this was one reason I thanked my powers everyday. I could never get used to not having my powers after having them for so long and I knew he felt the same way when he wasn't getting mad at humans. "I forgot about going ta Jeannie's today."

"I noticed." I said actually letting my amusement show but he suddenly got a spark of passion in his eyes and I felt myself being send to the couch and as I tried to get up, he forced me to remain on the couch, which was fine with me since I was perfectly happy to be lying there but then he did something I had not expected. He was tickling me and I started to burst into fits of laughter and tried to squirm away but he was too strong. He kept tickling me and I was laughing so hard my robe had come loose causing Logan to stop and just stare. I just looked as his eyes traveled over my body and I grinned. "Like what you see?" I asked in a husky voice and knew he was interested considering the look in his dark eyes.

"Hell yeah darlin'." Logan said smiling as he leaned down close to me and began to touch his hands down my body causing me to gasp. Was he actually going to do this with our son in the other room? I considered this to be an invitation to lure him into our bedroom but it was time for Timothy's morning nap anyway. "So ya want another kid Kat?"

I laughed so hard at that question...I mean what is with this man? How many damn children did he want but he just stared at me and I suddenly felt bad. "Sorry honey but I didn't know you were serious."

"Well I am Kitten...I want another baby."

"After the outbursts this morning?"

"Hell yeah."

I shrugged and figured why the hell not considering I won't lose my hot little figure and the way we mated was the best I had ever had...What the hell was I thinking? Logan was my first and I had slept with no one else but I am happy just as my life has turned out. My life had turned out wonderfully...I was married with a wonderful husband and eight wonderfully energetic children, which included my stepson Jeremy. Boy our kids were a wild bunch and they kept us on our toes...that was for sure. I started to get excited with the thought of making more babies and could feel myself getting aroused and I knew he could smell it. I watched the impish look on his face and actually giggled. "Okay Logan you win but you have to put Timothy down for his N.A.P."

"Hey how hard could it be to put the kid to bed?" I watched Logan go into the kitchen and then suddenly I could hear the kid shrieking and I wrapped my housecoat back around myself and frowned. Suddenly I watched Timothy running out of the kitchen followed by Logan.

"Not so easy is it?" I asked and placed my hand on his shoulder feeling his muscles as he remained tense and figured that I would probably need to help him relax before the Christmas gathering.

"Nope but I'll get the kid." Logan stated and within seconds he had our son in his arms as he struggled to bring the boy up the stairs and into his room. I could hear our son shriek the whole way up the stairs and I did not envy the headache he was giving his father. I rushed up the stairs hoping that Wolverine would not lose his temper with the kid but what I saw made my heart stop. I ran into the room and saw my husband spanking our son who was sobbing wildly. He looked up and I sighed wondering what the boy had done to anger him. "I...I'm sorry honey but he wouldn't stop screaming."

I nodded and felt something warm running down my legs and wasn't sure why he had hesitated. I looked at him curiously and saw his gaze directed towards my legs and then I saw the clear puddle on the wooden floor. 'Oh shit!...well there goes my secret as to what can get me aroused.' I mused as I watched him rock the child to sleep gently. I hadn't even considered that watching Logan spank him would get me like this but it had and Wolverine was not one to waste an opportunity. He stood usurge of energy flow through my entire body as he continued to lick me but he didn't stop there. He slowly and tenderly, moved up with caresses and kisses from my groin to my neck.

I was on the verge of releasing when he began to lick and bite my neck and I could hear him moan as I took off his robe. I moved my hands over his body making light charges all over his body with my kinetic powers which made him shiver. I cried out loudly as he got more insistent with his attentions and I released calling his name loudly. In fact I was so sure the neighbors could hear me screaming which I must admit was a turn-on. The thought of others knowing what we were doing made me want him even more. It was just the excitement of being caught that always did it for me...in fact I can still remember the night we mated in the woods outside the mansion and the look on the faces of the other X-Men was priceless. I still laugh to this day thinking about it but now was not the time to be laughing. I mean one wrong idea and I would be over his knees with a sore rear end but I kind of liked that when he did that to me.

I could feel Logan getting hard as I reached my hand down and stroked him getting a loud moan from him. I could see sweat pouring down from his hairy chest and rubbed the clear liquid with my other hand. He closed his eyes and his breathing quickened but I had no intention of letting up and I could tell he was getting close but that didn't mean it would be over since we both had healing in fact we could be at this for hours. I nearly laughed when I thought about our honeymoon in the Canadian Rockies when we first arrived and never got out of the bed for five hours. I wondered if we could top that record but you could never tell with Wolverine but one thing was for sure he is always full of surprises. I was brought back from my thoughts when I was roughly flown onto my stomach and then felt his hands on my hips lifting me up. I guess I was getting better than I thought...considering how quick I was pushed down to rest on my forearms and within seconds I could feel him entering me with a loud animalistic groan. I also made a sound of pure pleasure as he entered me fully and then he quickly began a hard and fast pace. I found myself trying to catch my breath as he kept up the pace and felt sweat flow all over my body but yelped when he pinched my nipples. I could imagine that he was smiling with amusement as I moaned with his caresses across my hard nipples. Oh good god I was about to release again and I screamed like a lioness in heat raking my long nails down his back to his buttocks drawing thin red lines down his muscular posterior. The wounds healed even before I had finished scratching him. That obviously sent him over the edge cause I felt him jerk inside me and let out a loud roar like a lion claiming dominance over his mate. He fell exhausted onto my back and I felt his body covered in sweat as he pulled me to rest in front of him. We both went to sleep peacefully with him still lodged inside of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I drove the van towards the school and looked at my lovely wife who was sitting next to me. I would normally be smoking a cigar right about now but I could tell she was breeding. I could smell the strong aura and decided to make a detour to a drug store not too far from the school. Hell the others could wait a few extra minutes to see us...besides why couldn't I run in and buy one for Kat to take while we were having dinner. I could smell her sweet flowery scent and I could hear the kids sleeping, which was a good thing since I was in no mood to listen to their constant whining about whether we were there or not. My mind began to wonder to the events that had occurred earlier that day and flashed to the events that had created this baby. We had been in our room for hours and I could feel my dick hardening painfully once again against my black jeans. I was beginning to regret wearing them but Kat always loved me in these pants and she had always said they made my ass look hot in them so why not wear them? I pulled into the large parking lot of the drug store and looked at the curious look on my wife's face. I turned towards her and whispered in her ear, "I gotta get somethin' Kat." I opened the door on the driver side and climbed out and shivered in the cold weather nearly forgetting that it was mid December. I quickly grabbed my leather jacket and walked out into the snow towards the drug store.

I shivered slightly as the cold wind blew in my black hair but I knew I wouldn't get a damn cold. I don't need any medical attention so why worry? It is the kids I should worry about gettin' colds...not myself. I pulled up the flaps on my jacket to cover my face slightly and felt a cold shiver. My god it was cold! I reached the door and walked into the store feeling the warm air greet me and for a second there I forgot what I had come in for. I just wanted to stay some place warm but once we got to the school, we could be warm all we wanted. I walked down the long aisles looking at the cheery Christmas decorations and growled slightly. I hate Christmas but not so much now but what really makes me mad about the whole season was the shopping. I mean I really don't have the damn patience to just stand in those long lines and wait for some cashier to ring in everyone else's gifts. I mean I want to get in there and then get out as fast as I can. That is why I let Kat do most of the shopping but I still go out and get something special for her considering she is the love of my life. I wondered what I was going to get her this year...maybe some nice jewelry or somethin'. I walked down the aisle and saw the pregnancy tests making sure to get the best brand I could considering that we want it to work right not that I already didn't know. I smiled as I picked up the box and walked down to the checkout thinking about holding a new baby in my arms...our new baby. I handed the box to the woman at the counter and immediately caught the scent of an old 'friend'. I stiffened and growled looking around for the owner of that scent. Where was that son of a bitch? I got my answer when I was thrown into a display of Christmas chocolates.

I growled and tried to get up but found that difficult considering he had his foot on my back. I could hear him laughing at me and I wanted to tear his throat out. There was no way I was going to let him have all the fun and I move quickly as I found a stray bottle of hair spray and used it on his eyes which gave me enough time to get up. I heard him roar in pure anger and grinned taking out my claws causing the other patrons to scream and gasp. It makes me sooo glad that after all these years, I can still entertain an audience. I rolled my eyes annoyed that they still fear mutants after all the X-Men did for them but as the professor has said more than once 'humans fear what they don't understand.' I missed the old man but he had died bravely when we had to protect the students from Magneto but he would be proud to know that his dream still lives on in all his X-Men...past and present.

I lunged at my old 'friend' and plunged my sharp claws in his chest knocking him down but he retaliated by throwing me into a large steal post. I felt like my whole chest was exploding as my ribs broke and I was sure I had some internal injuries. I didn't even have a chance to heal before I was smashed into a steel stand containing books which went flying everywhere. I groaned and slowly got up as my body finally got a chance to heal but then I felt his hard arm swing across my face. Now I got really mad...Why couldn't this son of a bitch take up a new hobby? My lips curled up into a sneer and I narrowed my eyes. "Why don't you retire Creed. Yur getting a little slow old man."

"I'd say the same ta you runt. Tell me ya still with that red eyed bitch?"

"What's it to ya?" I growled and had no intention of telling this asshole that I was still with Kat. The last thing I needed was for Sabertooth to try and hurt my wife to get to me. "What's the matter Creed...can't find your own women?" I know that it was stupid to taunt the larger man but it was so much damn fun and I was not disappointed when I got a reaction. I could feel his larger hand grab me around the throat and in a second I was flying to the wall hard. The wind got knocked out of me and I was unable to catch my breath by the time I was grabbed again. I was pushed up against the wall hard but this was the perfect angle to get him...and get him good. I grinned and plunged my claws into the man once again and I knew it hurt cause he loosened his grip on my neck but not enough to let me go. I got a nice slice across my chest and belly for my efforts and it hurt like hell and what was worse was that he left his hand in my wounds and I healed around his clawed hand. I yelled in pain when he ripped his hand out of my now fully healed stomach but then the next sound I heard terrified me the most. It was Kat and she had come into see why I was taking so long. 'Oh darlin' bad timing' I thought. "Kat run!" I managed to yell but it was too late...Creed had seen her but she did run and not in the direction of the van wanting to protect the kids from Sabertooth. I was dragged behind Creed by the collar in the snow as he quickly follow my wife up the snowy hill as she tried to get away from him but I understood her motives. She wanted to get him away from me and the kids...I could usually tell what she was thinking.

I watched helplessly as she quickly tried to run through the snow but I knew she would not be quick enough and my thoughts were correct when she screamed. He had her! I tried to break free but I was knocked out before I was released and only saw darkness as I went into unconsciousness. The last sounds I heard before I went out were the tortured screams of my wife and Creed's wicked laughs. I was going to kill Sabertooth for this if it was the last thing I ever did.

I woke up moaning and with a splitting headache and immediately looked around for my wife. I felt so tired and sore but I was not going to let a little bit of pain stop me as I slowly stumbled up the snowy hill to find her lying in a puddle of blood. I felt my heart jump in my throat as I looked at the gruesome scene ahead of me with Kat lying there and her blood staining the pure white snow. I sniffed around looking for Sabertooth and found him not too far away with burn marks on his unconscious body. Well...well..It looks like my darling angel got in some nice hits before that bastard knocked her down. I resisted the urge to send the asshole straight to hell but my main concern was the well being of my wife...not revenge no matter how much I wanted to slash him to pieces.

I quickly ran to Kat and felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. At least my darling was still alive but she was unconscious and was still bleeding. I immediately took off my jacket and wrapped it around her and started down the hill as fast as I could despite the fact that I was freezing my ass off from the chill wind that blew in the air. I walked close past Creed and made sure to give him a nice hard kick in the side for what he did to my wife and was satisfied for now with my actions. I ran to the van and quickly but gently placed her in the passenger seat making sure to buckle her up and jumped into the drivers seat. I drove off to the mansion as fast as I could and frowned...I never did get that damn test.

The X-Men Mansion:

I arrived at the mansion in top speed in fact I was pretty sure I broke some traffic laws getting here but I needed to be sure that Kat was in the lab as soon as possible. I parked the van in front of the mansion and then quickly grabbed my wife into my arms carefully. I used as much energy as I could and quickly brought her into the house causing some of the occupants in the main hall to look at me and gasp. I looked around the best I could sniffing for Jean as Kat's blood flowed onto the wooden floor. "Jean!" I was yelling and I knew everyone could hear me as I urgently screamed for Dr. Grey's help. I was relieved when I saw Jean finally run in followed by Foxlind as they helped me bring Kat down to the medical lab. As the elevator went down to the lower levels, I took in the appearances of both other women and smiled. They were both youthful and beautiful. Jean had her long red hair in a bun and wore a red skirt outfit. Fox was the opposite to her mother considering her appearance as she was wearing a red sweater with a Christmas tree on it and tight blue jeans. Fox had her long red hair in a long braid that swung down past her tight ass...I smiled remembering when Fox and I created our son Jeremy but that was before I met Kat. My thoughts were brought back to the present when we heard the ding as the elevator doors opened and I walked into the quiet, white hallways. Ahhhh home once again...I smiled slightly at the memories about when I first walked down these halls before I became an X-Man.

I never thought I would be so glad to see the lab again as the doors opened and I carefully placed Kat onto the medical bed and began to take off my wife's clothes. I saw Fox nod to me and left the lab leaving me alone with Jean to care for Kat. I sighed and figured I should talk to her just to catch up. Jean still smelt wonderful and I watched her use her telekinetic gifts to lift up some bandages from the steel cabinet to her outstretched hand. "Your gettin' better Jeannie." I said trying to start up a conversation with my former team mate.

Jean smiled and looked at me ass she began to clean Kat's body up getting rid of as much blood as she could. "Yes I suppose so Logan. So what have you been up to these past five years?"

"I am working in construction right now and Kat is a kindergarten teacher." I stated as I watched closely as Jean wrapped up Kat's upper body.

"Oh and this is working well for you Logan?"

"Yeah it is okay I guess...say Jeannie do you have any pregnancy tests around here?"

Jean looked up from her wrapping for a second and looked at me before smiling as she opened the cabinet with her mind sending a test into my hands. "Don't tell me that you are still at it." She said amused with a twinkle in her green eyes.

"Yeah. That is kind of why we stopped at the drug store on our way here."

"Logan what happened?"

"Sabertooth grabbed me and started to throw me around like a fuckin' rag doll. He threw me into some many damn stands that I think he broke every display they had in the place. Anyway Kat ran into ta see what was takin' me so damn long and the son of a bitch attacked her."

"I was afraid he would come after you Wolverine."

"Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long time darlin'. I thought the bastard was locked up in a high level security prison though."

Jean nods and checks on Kat making sure she will be okay then looks at me with a look of sadness in her eyes. "He was but he escape a few days ago."

"How the hell did he manage that?" I growled feeling the desperate need for a cigar and a couple of beers to relax me.

"Not sure but Alexis thinks he had some help."

I wondered who would be foolish enough to help the asshole and for what reason. I mean everyone of his main allies were dead and I don't think his kids would want anything to do with him but maybe I was wrong. I followed Jean upstairs and down the main hall to the headmaster's office and looked at my good friend. I took a deep breath and opened the door and saw the new headmaster and mistress making out on the desk. I actually started to laugh watching Alexis and Fox playing tonsil hockey on the well polish furniture. So they still were hot for each other huh? I laughed out loud watching them but they never noticed until I clapped as Alexis managed to relieve his wife of her shirt. I clapped enthusiastically at that which sent a startled Foxlind McKinnae falling to the polished floor and Alexis gave me a guilty look. I was extremely amused and also wondered what they were teaching their students. "Bravo! Nice performance!" I shouted as Fox moved to get up only wearing her jeans and a silver bra that showed her cleavage quite well. I actually smirked when she grabbed her white shirt from her husband. "What have you two been teaching these kids?"

Alexis shifted in his chair uncomfortably and I could tell he was hard and actually felt a great swell of pity for him. Hmm maybe Fox would help him with that later. I chuckled and lit up a cigar and took a deep puff as I leaned against the wall looking at the couple. "So don't let me stop ya folks." My smile got wider looking at Alexis' obvious embarrassment but I doubted Fox was too embarrassed since I have already seen her topless and much more.

"Um hi Wolverine...we um didn't expect you to arrive this early." Alexis stammered and looked a bit red as he sat behind his desk watching his wife slip on her shirt and then her sweater.

"Yeah obviously." I said still laughing at their predicament. I mean the new headmaster and headmistress found in his office about to have a very private moment and to have people walk in on them. I could understand that but at least they were dressed...when Kat and I got caught I was buck naked pounding in her and that was not embarrassing? I took another deep puff of my cigar enjoying the way the smoke made me relax. "So what is this I hear about somebody helping Creed outta jail." I said trying to change the subject and relieve the tension in the room that threatened to choke us all.

"Oh yeah...Well anyway we got a hold of some security tapes that were recorded on the night he escaped and the guards didn't recognize the other person but they say it was defiantly a woman." Fox stated and took the security tapes from Jean and placed one of the tapes into the VCR. I continued to smoke my cigar enjoying the flavor of the cigar as I watched the tapes. I watched wide-eyed as a figure burst into the jail and slashed at the security officers sending them all down with kicks and punches. I was defiantly impressed with this woman's skills and looked forward to a match to see if she was as good as I thought she was. "Can you identify this woman?" I asked wanting to know more about her besides her obvious skills in fighting.

"Yeah sure we can probably find out her identity in the war room. We have a great deal of mutant files in our databases." Alexis said as he stands up and we all walk down the halls until we reach the war room and I felt a sadness for missing all this. I missed the missions, the danger, the adventure, and the closeness we all had as a large mutant family. I watched as Fox gracefully downloaded the picture from the security tapes in the computer and then the only thing left to do was wait for a match. We didn't have too long to wait since the computer found a match quickly but as the name came up, I turned shocked to see Fox's face go deathly pale. I gasped at the name shown as the picture of the woman on the hologram projector.

"Known mutant found. Name: The Golden Tiger...last seen in North Alberta, Canada. Real name: Tigress Cleo Creed." The computer stated all the facts we need to know about the woman from the tape and I just stood there with the others in complete shock. I was not looking forward to facing off with my niece. She was Fox's and Sabertooth's daughter but why would she help her father?

"That is not all the information Logan."

"What?"

"You see when Sabertooth escaped, he managed to grab three security guards with Tigress' help and they have them."

"He'll kill them in a second...What makes you think they are still alive to rescue?" I asked stating the obvious since we all knew that Sabertooth wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone.

"But we have to try." Fox said and I knew she was right...even if it meant that I would be fighting my own niece. I did not look forward to that but I was looking forward to ripping Creed open like a Christmas goose.

Suddenly we all jumped hearing a loud siren as the computer alerted us to a disturbance downtown and our confrontation was going to be sooner than I thought. I followed the others to the uniform change rooms and saw my black red striped uniform hanging in my locker with my code name Wolverine in fancy gold lettering. Alexis smiled and handed me the key to my locker and I took a deep breath as I took the key. Was I really to wear the X-men uniform again?...I wondered this as I moved to my locker and slide the key into the steel lock opening the door with a click. I moved close and touched the black leather like it was an old friend I had not seen in years and in truth it was kind of was good to feel the leather on my skin. I took off my shirt and smiled as Fox took the uniform off the steel dummy and handed it to me. I grinned as I took off my jeans and stood there in the clean sterile room in my underwear and then slipped into my black leather uniform. I then grabbed my black boots and my gloves and then zipped up the uniform. I laced up my boots and slipped on my gloves and turned to face the others. I watched as Jean put on her black purple and gold striped uniform as Fox did the same. It was like old times alright. I grinned as Alexis walked out to the hanger with us in his own uniform. I felt tears of longing as I saw the Blackbird. God I missed all of this and eagerly walked aboard the jet and sat in my seat next to Jean and placed on my mike. I smiled at Jean as Fox started up the jet and we flew to stop Sabertooth and Tigress. I sighed with pure happiness...The Wolverine was back and this time I was stayin'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I leaped out of the Blackbird and saw Tigress throw a poor bystander into a wall roaring with pure enjoyment. Obviously she was havin' the time of her young life and she was just like her father alright. I hoped I would not have to hurt her too badly to stop the harm that was comin' to the bystanders...not that they would give a damn about our welfare. I popped my claws and went after Sabertooth sniffing for his scent. I growled when I got his scent but suddenly I felt a hard object hit me in the face sending me down to the pavement. I snarled like a wild animal and grabbed Creed from behind by stabbing him in the back and liftin' him up letting him dangle on my claws. The strain was incrediablely painful but I pushed the blond son of a bitch away and into a wall. Now this was great!...I missed this fun and laughed as I watched Creed get taken by surprise by Fox, who backhands him in the face hard five times. I was busy tracking Tigress when I heard her shriek as Creed grabbed her arm and swings her hard into a wall knocking her out. I ran to the now unconscious woman yelling her name as loud as I could. Despite my deep feelings for Kat...I still do love Fox but more as a best friend rather than a lover. It still hurts me to see her injured but I let the breath I had been holding in as Fox opened her brown eyes looking up at me. "Hey Wolvie...did we stop them?"

I smiled and turned seein' the shield agents pointing their guns at Creed, who had been knocked out but I am still unsure who had gotten to the bastard before I did. Actually I was glad I was able to make sure Fox was okay and watched happily as they the agents fired their guns at Sabertooth hoping to knock him out and after about one hundred bullets, he was down on the ground with a loud roar. I turned and looked for Tigress but she was no where to be found but I had no doubts that we would see her again...but when? I walked to the Blackbird and handed Fox to her husband, who looked worried and then they started kissing again. I suddenly felt my mind drift off to Kat and got hard all of a sudden as I ran to the jet and boarded ready and eager to see my wife again.

As soon as we landed in the hanger, I ran down the ramp and made a mad dash towards the med. lab and nearly jumped out of my uniform in happiness. Kat was sitting up and perfectly healed talking to Jeannie. I just stood there and watched her as Jean took the bandages off her delectable chest. I felt short of breath and I got a good view of her large breasts and soft pink nipple. I took a drag of my cigar, which I had lit in the jet despite Irish's protests. I let the smoke flow out of my mouth and then said, "Beautiful." I smiled and walked into the room as Kat looked at me happily.

"Oh Logan I was so worried about you!" Kat says excitedly as she leaped off the bed and into my arms rubbing her delectable breasts against my leather uniform. I groaned in her mouth as I kissed her with a hunger that even I didn't recognize myself. I ran my hands down her back to grab her tight ass in my hands and brought her hard against me. I knew she could fell my dick rubbing against her groin and then I decided I couldn't wait any longer. I needed my love and now! I picked Kat up having her wrap her lovely legs around my waist and we kissed all the way to my old room, which was okay since that was our room for our stay here anyway. I pushed the door open and with her in my arms fell onto the bed and began putting my hands to work in removing her clothes. I groaned happily as she did the same and pretty soon, we back on the bed kissing in a tangle of limbs and my dick got sore making me realize I needed to be in her now. Quickly despite her protests, I went to my suitcase and grab the lubricant tube from my luggage pocket. Kat's smile got wider and knew what I wanted and even before I could tell her to do so, she was on all fours for me. I could hear her moan of desire as I placed a lubed finger in her tight ass and she whimper adorably as I added two more stretching her but I knew it hurt when she roared out a loud obscenity.

"Oh Fuck!" Kat screamed as I stretched her and I was about to pull my fingers out of her but she shook her head and said "Non...I want you to be in me Logan."

"I am not hurting you?" I asked and was sure I looked like a concerned man considering how much I love her. I never want to hurt her but I also know that she can handle it so I took my fingers out and then lubed up my dick with such speed that it even surprised me. Then I moved up behind her and entered her quickly making her whimper in pain but she was gasping and crying out wanting more and I was happy to give it to her. I pumped in and out hard hearing her panting as sweat rolled down my hard body and onto her back. She was also covered in sweat and she screamed so loud I thought we would get caught by the others but it seemed that love was in the air if you considered what I saw earlier in Alexis' office.

"Oh Fuck! Yesssssss!...Logan!" Kat screamed as she released onto the bed and I couldn't hold it any longer.

"KAT!" I roared when I spewed my seed into her stomach and calapsed onto her back and we both fell onto the bed exhausted. I held her in my arms and ran my hand through her long wavy hair as she slept peacefully in my tender embrace. Finally I managed to close my eyes and went to sleep as well running over the day's events in my mind and sighed in happiness. We were home and were X-Men again but could we still be parents and X-Men? I began to wonder this as I dreamt of our future. Just as I closed my eyes, I could hear the others asking about where we were but I was glad to hear Jean tell them to leave us alone. I have the feeling this was going to be an interesting holiday season.


End file.
